Just The Way You Look Tonight
by maanorchidee
Summary: AU: Kurt and Blaine made up in Thanksgiving, but never became friends again. Blaine Anderson goes heartbroken to NYC where he meets his roommate Kevin. And Kevin gives him the NYC welcome; a makeover.
1. Prologue: Who?

**Notes:**

I posted this story on S&C over a year ago. Now I'm posting it here. I won't change it or something, so it's still kinda unbeta'd. I'll even keep the S&C author notes, but I'll probably add some new ones. We'll see. I'm already telling you that this was my first fic, so the chapters are (in my eyes) waaaaay too short. I wrote it in another author note. You'll see.

**S&C notes:**

**Warnings:** A LOT OF REFERENCES LIKE REALLY and Adam, if you think that's a warning.

Check the warning. It's really happening. I'll probably link the thing at the end. So, lemme say, following canon till Thanksgiving, going AU after that. The thing is: Kurt and Blaine stopped talking. I guess that's all you need to know. I kinda started thinking about this all when this post happened (yeah that's my fake blog). It's Prologue + 15 chapters + Epilogue. Wrote it all in one day so my mum thinks I'm weird, but yeah.

Also, a lot of OCs but also people from glee. And I don't own them and all that.

The prologue is something that takes place in a further chapter.

For Vren and Micki (hey you two should meet each other)

* * *

'Shit!' the other guy apologizes, 'Sorry, my bad.' 'No, no, my bad,' Blaine says and kneels down to gather his stuff, 'I didn't saw you and ran into you. Sorry again. I normally don't go here. I'm new, you see.' Blaine looks up.

_Shit._

'It's okay,' the other guy, Kurt, says, 'It's my second year at NYADA. You'll get through it. Trust me.' _Oh yes I trust you._

Blaine looks at his feet. What to say? What to do? It has been less than a year, but seeing him again hurts like an open wound. '_Cut!'_ they hear and a tall, blonde haired, definitely British guy joins them, 'Don't forget tonight.' He winks and Blaine feels uncomfortable.

'I won't, Adam.'

_Adam, this is Adam. No way, this is too much._ 'You okay?' Kurt asks. 'Oh, hello,' Adam says, 'Who are you?' Blaine coughs. 'Just a first year,' he says, changing his voice a little bit, hoping Kurt won't notice, 'I think I should go on.' 'Wait, but who are you?' Kurt asks when Blaine passes him. Ouch.

'No one,' he says._ I am no one to you._ 'Just... thanks for apologizing,' he says with his fake voice. His real voice is slipping back because of the emotions, 'I'll leave you two now.' He continues walking.

'Wait!' he hears Kurt, but Blaine's already crossed the corner. 'Why do I think I know you?'

**End notes:**

Of course this is only the prologue, so the chapters aren't *this* short.

**S&C end notes:**

**TBC**

I like it when it all starts with a word like shit.


	2. Honesty

**Notes:**

I... have nothing to add

**S&C Notes:**

I really like Kevin okay?

* * *

New York City. Blane Anderson has a Rachel Berry moment. _He's in New York! He made it out of Lima! He's in NYADA!_

The NYADA dorm rooms are quite big. One half of the room is his. He doesn't have a room with bathroom though. He knows his family is kinda loaded, but he wanted to go back to basic.

Blaine looks around. No sign of his roommate yet. A few days before Blaine left Ohio, NYADA sent him a really official looking sheet of paper with his roommate's name on it. Kevin McArthur. That sounds rich.

Blaine picks the bed on the left side. He's setting everything up when someone opens the door. _'Heeeeeeeej!'_ Blaine turns around. 'You must be Blaine Anderson, my roomie! I am Kevin McArthur. You can call me Kev.' 'Hi, Kev,' Blaine shakes Kevin's hands. He doesn't look "rich" at all. 'Ah I see you took the left,' Kevin says, 'Alright alright! I always go for the right so I don't mind.'

'So, introduce yourself, man,' Kevin says, 'Or do I have to go first?' Blaine just nods. 'I'm Kevin McArthur and I came all the way from Florida. I'm an artist. My passion is playing instruments, but stuff like singing and dancing are okay. I came here with two friends. They room together a few rooms away. I look happy because I actually feel like shit. My girlfriend girlfriend broke up with me, but I can move on. No worries, I'm not a douchebag.'

'Uhm.. well... I am Blaine Anderson, from Ohio. I play instruments too, my favourites are keyboard, piano and guitar, but I play more. But my true passion is singing. I was in a glee club, we won Nationals once. I broke up with my boyfriend-' he pauses. Kevin doesn't look angry or disgusted so he goes on '- over a year ago, or I don't even know. I don't want to think about it. I'm still not over it.' 'Sucks man.'

'I know. One of my friends from glee came to New York with me, but not NYADA. My ex lives here somewhere with two of my friends from glee who graduaded earlier and he goes to NYADA too so... yeah that's kinda shit. But I hope I can bear the pain and guilt.'

'You're honest,' Kevin says. 'Excuse me?' 'You're honest,' he repeats, 'Most people are so obsessed with first impressions, they romanticize their stories. You didn't. You could've told me you were a football player, whose girlfriend was the hottest chick in school, but no, you tell the truth. A glee clubber and you're gay -not that I have something against glee clubs and gays. You're honest. I like it.' Blaine is awestruck. 'Thanks,' he says.

'Who are your friends?' Blaine asks. 'Mira and Matt. They're twins.' 'And if I may ask, your gf?' Kevin looks sad. 'Tajana goes to MIT,' he answers, 'What about your friends?' 'My best friend Mike went to LA. My other best friend, Sam, is in San Francisco. One of my best friends from my second school -Mike and Sam are from my third school, long story- Wes, goes yo NYU.' 'And your bf?' 'Kurt goes to NYADA with Rachel and Santana, I guess. We stopped talking a while back, but I know San moved in. And my fellow NYC glee clubber, Artie, does film at the Brooklyn Film Academy.'

'Kurt?' Kevin asks, 'You mean Kurt Hummel?' He goes through his bag and finds a NYADA flyer. 'This guy?' He points to Kurt on the flyer.

'Yeah. Why is-' 'He was the highlight of the Winter Showcase last year, and he wasn't even a student. This was his unplanned NYADA audition. Carmen tricked him.' _So came Kurt to NYADA. Burt never mentioned how._ 'And, sorry for saying this but as his ex you have the right to know, according to this flyer, he's currently dating the Adam's Apples lead singer, Adam Crawford.'

**End notes:**

And now you'll all see what I meant with "references" oh god.

**S&C End Notes:**

Hellah, here come the first references. Wes going to NYU is from Little Numbers. Because I like Wes and I like the idea of him being in touch with Blaine in New York.  
The name Kevin McArthur has nothing to do with Kevin McHale or the fact that Artie has a minor role in the story (SPOILERS). I was going for Matt first but that was, for me, too much Interludes, that's why I made Matt on of the twins.  
I want Sam in SF (not a reference oh oh) and the Tajana in MIT thing is because of Brittz in MIT and I don't know all the colleges on school except those featured in glee. The name Tajana comes from Tatjana. My irl friend who has no cool name yet/who won't unfollow me almost internet friend, I guess.  
Last thingy. The title is Honesty because a) Kevin likes honesty and b) Kevin is honest about Adam.


	3. Prep

**Notes: **

Oh yeah, I'd like to add that this story was written before season 5 and stuff including: Cory's death (so yeah... there will be Finn), before we knew about Sam and Mercedes moving to New York, Tina in Brown, Rachel giving up her Broadway dreams, _their engagement_... quite a lot actually.

**S&C Notes:**

Introducing: Mira and Matt Bennet.

* * *

_AdamAdamAdamAdamAdamADamADAmADAMADAM!_ 'Sorry man,' Kevin says, 'But you had to know. Pretty cool that he's at this "star studens '12-'13" flyer.' _Yeah_, Blaine thinks, _pretty cool._

'Anyway, I'm going to Mira and Matt. Wanna come with me?' 'Sure,' Blaine says. 'It's okay, Don't be sad. You'll get over him. It just takes a while. I miss Tajana too.'

* * *

'Guys?' Kevin enters another dorm. Blaine stays outside. 'Kev!' he hears a girl saying. 'Kev, man, how's your roomie?' a boy asks. 'He's honest,' Kevin answers and the boy whistles. 'Good one,' he says. 'Oh yeah. He's here he- uh, Blaine?' 'Yes,' Blaine sighs and enters the room.

Mira has magenta red hair and bright green eyes. She must've dyed her hair, because Matt is blonde. But it looks too real to be dyed, not like Sam's. He has the same green eyes. 'Hi,' Blaine says awkwardly. 'What's your name agai-' Matt cuts his sister off. 'I'll call you Prep,' he says.

'Prep?' Blaine asks. 'Matt has a huge obsession with nicknames. He gave me the Kev,' Kevin explains. 'Oh... I get it,' Blaine says, 'But why Prep? You don't even know me.' 'Let's see,' Matt starts, 'Hair gelled back-' 'I don't like my curls.' 'Oh curls. Uhm... damn tight pants. Those, no offense, grandma shoes. Plaid blouse and sweater vest. Kinda preppy.'

'A bow tie would look good,' Mira adds. 'Euh, I have bow ties,' Blaine says. _I have a whole bow tie closet at home,_ 'But yeah, I stopped wearing them. I didn't even bring them to New York.' 'You stopped?' Mira asks, 'Why?' She sounds really sad. Why does she sound sad? 'My friend, Sam, told me to drop them to win senior class president and-' 'Well, screw him!' Mira says fiercly.

'Mira has a bow addiction,' Kevin whispers. 'I can hear you, Kev,' Mira says, 'But yeah.' She turns around and Blaine sees a bow clip in her hair. 'Looks nice,' Blaine admits.

* * *

The first day was more an introduction. Blaine hung around with Kev and the twins. 'Nice poll, Prep,' Matt said when they saw him.

NYADA is huge, but most of Blaine's courses are in the building at the right. He likes his classes, except the dance lesson. Cassandra July is a monster and she picks on Mira the whole time. He meets a girl there, Verena, who says that her roommate, Michelle, said that that's the way Cassie motivates. Blaine doesn't like it.

The first week passed and Blaine found a coffee shop that he liked. He met Artie there once. 'Blaine,' he said. 'A.A,' Blaine said, 'How it's going?' 'Grand! You?' They chatted for a while and said their goodbyes. Blaine also met Wes at the bar next to NYU. Wesley was here for his third year.

He called Sam and Mike and Tina, who was in Yale with Quinn, several times, and after a month with Kevin and the twins, he was settled. But nothing prepared him for what happened one monday morning.

Blaine was walking with Kevin to class when someone ran into Kevin. A brown haired girl was in a hurry. 'Sorry,' she said. She looked up.

Rachel Berry was standing in front of them.

Blaine couldn't move. He looked at his feet, hoping Rachel wouldn't see his face. 'It's okay, girl,' Kevin said, 'You were in a hurry so we aren't going to hold you up. Right Blaine?' _Shit._ Blaine, still looking at his feet, nodded. 'Blaine?' Rachel asked. Blaine sighed, looked up and faced Rachel. 'Hi Rach,' he said.

'Blaine!' Rachel shrieked and ran into his arms. 'Blaine, good to see you made it!' Blaine smiled weakly. 'Hi Rach,' he said again, 'Good to see you.' Rachel stepped back. 'You look good,' Blaine said. 'You too. Still the same,' she said, 'No New York makeover, I see?' Blaine shaked his head.

'Oh shit!' Rachel shouted, 'I was going to- I need to go!' She kissed Blaine on his cheeks and ran away.

**End notes:**

Nah.

**S&C End notes: **

So.. this chapter kinda introduced all OCs. Some have a bigger role than others. I already said that Matt is from Interludes. And remember Vren and Micki in the prologue. Vren is Verena and Micki is Michelle (yes you are friends hey hey).

Artie says he's grand because of Augustus in TFIOS, who said that he was grand. That's why I always say grand too.

Tina is in Yale because of the same reasons Tajana is in MIT. The only colleges I know are mentioned in glee.

I don't know if there's really a bar next to NYU.


	4. Toddler

**Notes:**

The S&C notes are totally invalid here (except for the Kurt POV part), because I abandoned Stranger and I've changed the format

**S&C Notes:**

Blimey, I should update Stranger but yeah. Also... Kurt's POV! Also.. written on iPad, again so formats can be weird. I'll change them later.

* * *

_'Guess who I saw today?' Rachel says when she enters her appartement. Kurt is cooking and Santana is watching TV. 'Brody?' Santana asks. Rachel blushes, 'Eh, no...' 'Then who could it possibly be?' Santana sounds bored._

_'Okay... Wait for it,' Rachel walks to the table and starts drumming. 'Rach, don't,' Kurt says, still facing the food. Rachel stops. 'Oh okay. Then I'll just say it. I saw Blaine.'_

_Santana jumps off the couch. 'Anderson?' she asks. 'Yeah of course Anderson. Do we know another Blaine than Anderson?'_

_Both girls stop and look at Kurt, who is still cooking. 'You heard her, Kurt?' Santana says, 'Blaine Anderson is at NYADA. He made it out of Lima.'_

_'I heard her,' Kurt says with his normal voice. No trembling. No anger. No too damn emotional. It means nothing._

_'Aren't you happy for him?' Rachel asks. 'Of course I am happy for him. He's living his dream.'_

_'So?' 'So what?'_

_'Call him!' Rachel says happily, 'Or look for him. I bet he lives in one of the NYADA dorms.' 'Rach, his parents are filthy rich. He probably lives in a penthouse with some other people.'_

_Rachel and Santana sigh. 'Kurt, stop pretending it doesn't mean anything,' Rachel says. 'It does mean something,' Kurt says, 'I'm happy for him. That's it.' 'Nothing else?' Santana asks. 'Nothing else.'_

_'Okay,' Santana sits down, 'Rach, was he by himself or was there a boy?' Kurt almost drops his spoon - he was tasting the tomato sauce. Now Santana got his attention. 'Yeah... there was a long, brown haired guy. He didn't__ look that fashionable though.'_

_'Maybe he's just a friend,' Kurt says, still a little bit stunned. Maybe he's hoping it's just a friend._

_Maybe._

_..._

'At least look like you're trying, Bowie!' Cassandra screams. 'I am I am,' Mira cries out.

'Verena, do you think this is normal?' Blaine asks Verena. Verena shakes her head. 'No,' she says, 'But what to do? This is her way of-' 'Motivation, I know. But Mira is my friend. I can't look at this.' Blaine takes a step forward. 'Blaine!' Verena hisses, but it's too late.

'Stop!' he shouts. Everyone in the room looks at him. 'Stop,' he says with a softer voice, 'Please, miss July. Is this really the right way? Can't you motivate us without telling us we're garbage.'

Cassandra looks up. 'Hmm, Anderson. You are strong, I can see. But you look like a fucking toddler. I'm sorry, I don't listen to 5 years olds.'

Most students laugh. Blaine refuses to feel humiliated. 'Excuse me,' he says, '5 ½.' 'Ooooooh,' some students say.

'I see... you have sass,' Cassandra says, 'I like it. But I also refuse to teach little chillies like you. So get the hell outta my class.'

'But miss-' 'It's okay, Verena,' Blaine says, 'I'll go. I don't think I wanted to stay here anyway.'

* * *

'Mira told Matt what you did,' Kevin says later that day, 'Kinda brave. Most people prefer shitting their pants than going into Cassie July.' 'She was hurting Mira,' Blaine mutters.

'Cassie July is crazy. But let's go to the NYADA cafe. Mira and the Musican are there.' 'Musican?' Blaine asks. 'Oh you dunno yet?' Kevin looks surprised, 'Matt gave himself a nickname.'

Musican?

* * *

Well, Kevin and the twins talk a lot. Blaine's thinking. 'Am I really a toddler?' he asks.

It falls silent.

'Well?' 'Prep, sometimes you are a toddler, sometimes a grandpa,' Matt answers, 'I mean, we're talking about your clothing, right?' 'I almost fell over a plastic bag filled with bottles of hairgel today,' Kevin says. 'I like your look,' Mira adds, 'But the Musican is right.'

'I know what to do,' Kevin stands up, 'That loud girl said something about a NY makeover?' 'Kev, please-' 'A makeover?' Mira shrieks, 'Good idea.' 'Time for a new Prep!' Matt says. 'A new start,' Kevin adds, 'A new you. The perfect opportunity to get over your ex. Maybe you'll find a new one. _Never_, Blaine thinks, but nods.

**End Notes:**

I'd also like to say that this is fairly AU.

**S&C End notes:**

So... did I already mention the nicknames are based of the Colonel and Pudge in Looking For Alaska? I know it's musician, not musican BUT hang on. I'll explain later. Much later. The 5 ½ is from Little Numbers, of course (the amount of LN references in this serie is unreal). The _Kurt in italic thingy_ is from Let's Play Pretend.


	5. Flashbacks

**Notes:**

Nah.

**S&C Notes:**

**This was totally unplanned. All of this.** I mean, the whole idea of a makeover was of course the beginning of this all, but all of this for the makeover just came out of nowhere and I decided to add it. An alternate title is Makeover, but I chose Flashbacks because one of the other unplanned things was me, hurting myself while writing this chapter.

* * *

The Makeover with Capital M was planned. This saturday! Blaine hasn't gone to the dance classes since the "accident," so he meets Verena daily. She gives him a little recap. Most of the times it starts with something like "She's mental!"

She's nice and Blaine gets to know her. Verena is from germany. After she graduated, she came to the states. She worked a year and went to NYADA after that. Blaine told her his story. Also about the Makeover. Verena said she liked his preppy clothes -"Yeah, they call me Prep"- but maybe it was a good way to get over Kurt.

* * *

'Wake up, wake up, wake up, Prep!' Kevin is dancing and singing in their room. 'Kev, what the-' 'It's Makeover day!' Blaine looks at his alarm. 'It's seven am you idiot!' Blaine snaps. 'I know, we'll meet Mira and the Musican at half past eight in our room. Get dressed! We'll have breakfast in town.'

* * *

Blaine is standing in front of the mirror when the twins come in. 'Prep!' Matt shouts, 'Today is the last day with you like this.' 'You ready?'

They wanted to surprise Blaine. Breakfast at Tiffany's. Amazing. Blaine really enjoyed it, until a memory slipped back in his mind.

_"Wait, I don't get it. You don't look sad at all," Blaine said. "It was still amazing," Kurt said excited, "I mean, I flew in a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sung on a Broadway stage." "I love you," Blaine said while Kurt was drinking his coffee. "I love you too. You know when you stop to think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year."_

_'_You okay, Prep?' Kevin asks. Blaine doesn't respond. 'Blaine?' Blaine snaps out of his trance. 'Eh yes, I was just thinking,' Blaine lies, 'I'm fine.' Kevin doesn't look convinced. 'Ehm, where are we going?' Blaine asks.

'Believe it or not,' Kevin says excited, 'But Mira has connections!' Mira nods. 'Wait for it… We're going to Vogue!' A very happy Matt nods but Blaine can't stop thinking about Kurt, skyping and telling Blaine he got an internship.

'Cool, uh?' Matt says. Blaine nods. 'And not just Vogue,' Kevin adds, 'She knows THE… okay, I'm going to say it… THE Isabelle Wright!' Kevin and the twins keep on talking, but Blaine can't hear them. He hears something else. _"You're hanging out with fashion icon Isabelle Wright and I'm running for senior body president with a former stripper…"_

'… isn't it cool, Prep?' Blaine wakes up out of his trance, again. 'Yeah, yeah, it is amazing.' 'Okay, we have one hour. From ten to eleven, but Isabelle will help us, which is awesome!' Mira exclaims.

* * *

'I like your style,' Isabelle says sweetly, 'But Mira told me you wanted a new start. To get over your ex?' Blaine still doesn't agree but nods. 'Okay, we'll start with getting rid of your gel.' What. 'You have it?' Matt asks and Kevin nods. 'Here, his hairgel bag.' He hands a bag full of bottles with hairgel to Isabelle. She smiles. 'It's okay. I'm not going to throw it away. I'll use it here. Thanks.' 'My-' 'Shush, Prep!'

Half an hour passed and Blaine looked different. No curl, jeans that aren't high water and too tight, just one layer and SOCKS.

'We should sing,' Kevin says, 'Musican, what song?' Matt shrugs and says, 'Mira, sissie, what to sing?'

'I know a song,' Mira answers without thinking, 'I Feel Pretty from West Side Story. _West Side Story. "Beauty of the stage. You're going to do it all over again tomorrow night," Kurt said. _'I'm in,' Isabelle says. Kevin and Matt agree too. 'Prep?' Blaine shrugs. 'Sure, why not?'

Another hour has passed - "Screw the time, Mira!" Isabelle shrieked, "This is fun!" - and Blaine Anderson was reborn. His new look is kinda badboy, or no.. not that badboy. It just looks casual and the clothes aren't too tight.

'Well, that was fun,' Isabelle says and turns to Mira, 'Mira, it was nice to see you again, but you should go. Other people need this room.' 'Thanks Isabelle,' Mira hugs her, 'And we'll go.' 'Bye Isabelle,' Kevin shakes her hand. 'Bye Ise,' Matt says. Matt and his nicknames… 'Thanks,' Blaine says shy.

They're about to leave when Blaine says 'Greet Kurt for me.' He walks away before Isabelle can say anything and before he can regret it.

**End notes:**

The end notes are long, man.

**S&C End notes:**

Unplanned stuff: Isabelle and the whole Vogue thing, Tiffany's, the fucking flashbacks.

Also, did I mention in the Prologue that the prologue was a reference thingy to Interludes (oh shit I really need to continue reading the Symphony Verse)? And last thingy… yesterday I was almost sleeping and I remember my typo in chapter 3. I was going to change that before publishing but yeah that didn't happen. But now it's changed.

The references here are The Fault in Our Stars and Doctor Who. But can you find out what?

Good, if you want to find out how Blaine looks: It's like Lee from Imogene but also a little touch of Darren Criss. It's weird to describe. I don't even know how to describe it. I don't even know if "badboy" is accurate. I REALLY DON'T KNOW. This whole thing started because of this post (yeah it's a fake blog. I still need to repost it at my real one) and I have a few pictures in my tag (but read the tags). Also a little bit like the perfect ln!Blaine. (**EDIT:** I just spent half an hour searching for heartwolf's -yeah I still call her hearwolf- post but I couldn't find it. It was Darren in jeans and a white t-shirt and I guess it was at the Imogene set)


	6. Callback

**Notes:**

This is what I meant.

**S&C Notes**

A lot of people talked about the lenght (I probably misspelled that but looks like auto correct doesn't give a fuck). Yeah... about that, I forgot to mention in, idk, chapter 2 that the chapters are quite short. This is like the basic, but it can be longer, but also shorter (spoiler: chapter 13). But that's how it is I guess.

**ALSO VERENA MADE ME THIS I AM STILL SCREAMING**

Also (woah I say "also" quite a lot), this chapter was also unplanned.

* * *

_'I gave someone a makeover today.' 'Really?' Kurt asks. 'Yeah, a daughter of one of my high school friends in Columbus, Mira Bennet, had a friend who needed a new start. He needed to get over his ex.' 'Must've been a special girl,' Kurt mutters, 'I didn't need a whole new look to get over Blaine.'_

_'He looked familiar, but I dunno why. I've never met him before,' Isabelle says, 'Dunn even know his name. His friends called him Prep, because he looked so preppy.' _Preppy like Blaine?_ Kurt thinks, but he pushes it away._

_'Oh, and Isabelle?' 'Yes?' 'I was wondering if-' 'Yes you can have a free evening,' Isabelle says, 'And I know about the special callback and that you want to go, because Rachel is going to perform. Go and have some fun.'_

_'Okay, then I should go,' Kurt says excited, 'Picking the right outfit.' Isabelle smiles and then 'Oh! I remember something!' she says, 'The one who got the makeover, Prep, told me to greet you.'_

_..._

'I still call you Prep,' Matt says. Blaine-_ no, the new Blaine, _smiles.

* * *

'What are you going to do with your old stuff?' Verena asks. Blaine shrugs. 'Sending it back to my parents just to be sure. Anyway, I didn't shave this time. Look!' 'You're growing a beard?' Verena laughs. 'No,' Blaine answers, 'Not a real one.'

'Are you going to the callback tonight? It's a special one.' _"There's this amazing bar where all the NYADA students go to..."_ 'Kev and the twins are going. I'll probably join them. You?' 'Going with some from the dance class and Michelle,' Verena answers.

...

_'Okay, right. I'm going,' Santana whines, 'But only because this is a special callback.' 'Good,' Rachel smiles. 'I called Adam. We'll meet him at eight,' Kurt enters the living room. 'Is England going too?' 'Santana...' Rachel hisses. 'It's okay, Rach. Adam can handle her.'_

_Kurt goes to his room. He looks good. Everything is good, but Kurt is wondering one thing: who is Prep, and why does he know him?_

_..._

The callback is amazing, but Blaine doesn't feel good. And he does know why. _Push it away, Anderson, you're reborn!_ he keeps on thinking, but he can't.

He tries to look okay, but he breaks when a familiar face gets up to sing. 'Hi everyone. I'm Rachel Berry and I'm going to sing Funny Girl.'

_Rachel is here. Rachel. Is. Here. But that means_ 'Kurt is here,' Blaine says, 'If Rachel's here to sing, Kurt's here to support her.' 'No Prep,' Kevin says, 'We agreed to get over him. So just sit and relax for once.'

* * *

'Anyone else want to sing?' a host asks when Rachel is done. 'You should!' Mira says, 'Prep, you were amazing at Vogue!' _"This is a song that I sang for the first time ever when I met the love of my life. So, Kurt, this is for you."_ 'No thanks,' Blaine says shortly.

_..._

_'Go!' Santana says. Adam nods. 'But what am I supposed to sing?' Kurt says, 'I am unprepared.' 'Kurt! Remember _Being Alive_? That was unprepared too,' Rachel says. 'Yeah! Listen to Berry!' Santana says._

_'Oh, why not,' Kurt shrugs. 'Whoo!' Rachel cheers. 'Go!' Santana repeats. 'You can do it!' Adam says._

_..._

_Be brave_, Blaine thinks, You are here for a new start. 'I'm getting another drink,' Mira says, 'Want one too, Prep? Kev? Musican?' 'Yeah, an iced tea,' Kevin says, 'No more alcohol for me.' Blaine and Matt shake their heads. 'Okay,' Mira says, 'Back in five.'

'WE HAVE SOMEONE!' the host shouts. Blaine doesn't care. 'So, Prep,' Matt starts, 'How-' But another voice cut his of. A voice from the stage, and it's not the host's.

'Hello everyone, I'm Kurt Hummel and I will be saying _Happy Ending._' Blaine panics. 'Musican, Kev,' he says, 'I have to go!' 'But Prep-' 'Sorry, see you tomorrow.' Blaine stands up and leaves before someone could stop him.

**End Notes: **

God I hate that FF deletes it when you put stars of those wavey things in it, like, I used that for POV change. Now I have to use ...'s

**S&C End Notes:**

**TBC**

So, just the quick story of _Happy Ending_. Two years ago I had those Klaine break up songs (never knew it would actually happen) and Blaine has the Warbler version of _What Kind of Fool_ and Kurt _Happy Ending_ because of the high notes.

Santana calls Adam England because of Hashtags (also read part 2: Klainer Twelve). Blaine likes iced tea in Roses In December (WIP).

I had something.. Something to write here but I forgot (I mean it was 0:19 when I put it on tumblr)


	7. The Left Building

**Notes:**

There are no S&C notes in this one so let's just go with it.

* * *

_Prep was there. Kurt heard someone calling someone else Prep. But who?_

...

Kevin didn't say a word about the callback, and Blaine was grateful for that. Blaine knew. He decided to go on with his life.

Weeks passed and Blaine started feeling more confident. Sam and Mike came to New York once. He sees Wes once a week. He skyped with Tina. They all had to get used to the new look, but they liked it.

The twins were told that Kurt was Blaine's ex, so they didn't talk about the callback either.

Verena has a crush, and she's so happy about it.

The Kurt memories started leaving Blaine's head. He was actually getting over him. He still goes to callback with his friends and Kurt is never there. That's a good thing.

Blaine feels so happy again that he even goes back to Cassandra's class. Maybe she won't recognize him.

* * *

'Toddler!' Cassandra says when he and Mira come in. _Never mind_, 'It has been a while. You look different.' 'I didn't change it for you, if that's what you're thinking,' Blaine says, trying to keep his voice down. 'Didn't want to,' Cassandra smiles. It's not a nice smile.

'But Toddler, I still don't want you here,' Cassandra continues. Blaine doesn't know what to say. 'I spoke to miss Adan. She wants you in class.'

Everyone gasps.

Blaine knows who miss Adan is. Only the best dance students are allowed to go there. 'It's in the left building,' Cassandra says, 'You start tomorrow. Now get out!'

* * *

'Miss Adan!' Kevin shouts disbelieved, 'Prep! That's amazing!' 'I know,' a happy Blaine says, 'But it's in the left building though. Do you have a map of the left building?' Kevin is thinking but then he says, 'Oh yeah, I have!'

And so goes Blaine to the left building the next day. He has Kevin's map, but he thinks he can do it without one. The left building is kinda the same at the right building.

But he's lost after ten minutes. Blaine doesn't know where he is. He looks at the map and finds miss Adan's classroom, but where on earth is he? He starts walking, still focusing at the map. Trying to figure out where he is. He goes on, not knowing that another guy isn't looking either.

And _**BAM.**_

The map falls out of Blaine's hands.

'Shit!' the other guy apologizes, 'Sorry, my bad.' 'No, no, my bad,' Blaine says and kneels down to gather his stuff, 'I didn't saw you and ran into you. Sorry again. I normally don't go here. I'm new, you see.' Blaine looks up.

_Shit._

'It's okay,' the other guy, Kurt, says, 'It's my second year at NYADA. You'll get through it. Trust me.' _Oh yes I trust you._

Blaine looks at his feet. What to say? What to do? It has been less than a year, but seeing him again hurts like an open wound. '_Cut!'_ they hear and a tall, blonde haired, definitely British guy joins them, 'Don't forget tonight.' He winks and Blaine feels uncomfortable.

'I won't, Adam.'

_Adam, this is Adam. No way, this is too much._ 'You okay?' Kurt asks. 'Oh, hello,' Adam says, 'Who are you?' Blaine coughs. 'Just a first year,' he says, changing his voice a little bit, hoping Kurt won't notice, 'I think I should go on.' 'Wait, but who are you?' Kurt asks when Blaine passes him. Ouch.

'No one,' he says._ I am no one to you._ 'Just… thanks for apologizing,' he says with his fake voice. His real voice is slipping back because of the emotions, 'I'll leave you two now.' He continues walking.

'Wait!' he hears Kurt, but Blaine's already crossed the corner. 'Why do I think I know you?'

**End Notes:**

As you can read in my &C notes, I am very invested in my OCs.

**S&C End Notes:**

**TBC**

Woah, film this or something, but there are no references in this chapter. Also no notes in the beginning.

But of course I can't just leave without mentioning something. So... read **The Symphony Verse** by completelyunabashed. I mentioned part one, Interludes, before. The thing I like about TSV is that there are OCs and canon characters.

Same for this story. Here you have Kurt and Blaine (of course) and Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Isabelle, Wes, Cassie and mentions of Mike, Sam and Tina. But also Kevin, Matt, Mira, Verena, miss Adan.

In TSV there is _(SPOILERS)_ Kurt, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Finn and Julia (OC) and on Blaine's side you have Matt (my Matt is named after him), Kerry, DiDi, Chad, Paula and Sarah.

Okay, I'm going to shut up now.


	8. Boy Problem

**Notes:**

The small word count makes my eyes bleed.

**S&C Notes:**

So here's the deal. This chapter has a big Kurt POV but not big enough to fill a full chapter. So after Kurt's POV we kinda go through Blaine's Holiday.

* * *

_Kurt Hummel has a boy problem. A massive boy problem. He had boy problems before, but they were about just one boy. Now he has four._

_First is Blaine. Blaine made it to NYADA. He's happy for him, but also sad. A lot of memories slipped back. And how is he now? Is he already over Kurt? Does he have a boyfriend? The thought of Blaine having a new one hurts. Why does that hurt? He cheated. It shouldn't hurt. Bless the fact Kurt haven't seen him. Yet._

_Then there's Prep. Who is he and why does he know Kurt? Kurt can't help but wondering why Prep thinks he knows him good enough for a greet. Everyone knows that greeting Kurt isn't just greeting. You greet him if you really know him. He used to wear preppy clothes, Isabelle thinks he looks familiar, he got a makeover and one of his friends is called Mira Bennet. Maybe Kurt should ask Isabelle how he looked after his makeover._

_And then there's that guy who ran into Kurt. Kurt calls him Dan. Dan looks so casual it hurts. Kurt never thought he would think something like this, but casual is hoy. When they ran into each other, Kurt felt happy. He likes Dan._

_Shit. _

_He likes Dan. Why does he like Dan so much? Right now he has a dat with boy number four: Adam. Adam has been distant over the past two weeks. Not that much as Blaine in Whitney week and- no! Don't think about Blaine._

_'Cut?' Adam looks amused, 'You've been staring at me for the past five minutes.' 'S-Sorry. I was thinking about that guy we saw in the left building,' Kurt isn't going to lie, 'Why do I know him?' 'I dunno,' Adam sounds annoyed, 'Why you wanna know?' 'Just a thought.' _

_'I'm sorry,' Kurt says, 'I'm not gonna spend this date talking about another guy. I looked forward to this date,' that's kinda a lie, 'So why would I ruin it?' Adam face lits up. 'You looked forward?' he asks. 'Yeah,' Kurt lies, 'Yes I did.'_

_..._

Blaine is a mess. Even Kevin and the twins gave up. They tried to cheer him up, but at the end of the week, they found out that all their attempts didn't work. Even Wes told him to man up ("get your shit together, Anderson") but even his very motivational talk didn't help.

Winter break comes and Blaine goes back to Ohio. They have a glee club reunion -but Tina, Rachel, Kurt and Brittany couldn't make it. Santana is there, but she only talks about dancing, not Kurt. Most glee clubbers were shocked when Blaine entered the room. Joe even asked who he was.

They go to Breadstix and Blaine heads home right after it. He promises to come back the next day when they all go to the Lima Bean.

He meets a few Warblers there. He introduces them to the New Directions. It's a lot of fun.

Christmas is nice too. A lot of aunts and uncles come and Blaine's mother serves the best dinner ever.

New Years Eve is boring, but it's official 2014. He tells himself to listen to his friends and to move on.

He calls Kevin and the twins. And also Verena and he can't want to go back to the city.

* * *

**End Notes:**

I will come back to the Cut part.

**S&C End Notes:**

**TBC**

Why I chose the name Dan? I dunno. I just did.

And my Wes sounds a lot like ln!Wes.

I searched Mira Bennet, Matt Bennet and Kevin McArthur at the tumblr tags. Nothing for Mira but there is a Matt Bennet**t**. And the thing is, he's that guy from Victorious and my FC for Mira is Ariana Grande.

There's also a Kevin McArthur but I dunno him.


	9. Follow Your Heart

**S&C Notes:**

So.. _**FULL KURT POV.**_ But another thingy… 2 irl friend follow me now and I think it's really annoying. I try to keep this all a secret for them but I know it won't work, so now it's all on S&C. I'll put in on tumblr when I'm safe.

* * *

_Kurt was sad. He couldn't go to the glee club reunion because it was his cousin's birthday. _

_Christmas goes well. Carole makes a huge Christmas dinner. Finn is back too. He says Blaine was different, but Kurt doesn't care. Or does he?_

_Oh, he does._

_Kurt calls Mercedes who tells him everything about the glee clubbers. '… and Mike has this audition for a show.' 'Good for him.' 'And then there's Blaine.' ' 'Cedes…' 'No listen Kurt!' Mercedes says, 'You should've seen him. He is so different now.'_

_'Yeah, he's a New Yorker,' Kurt says shortly, 'The Big Apple changes everyone.'_

_'No, his look,' Mercedes says, 'His personality is the same. But.. I'm not going to spoil you. You need to find out yourself.'_

_He goes to Rachel two days after the call. '…and I'm still sad we didn't go to the Winter Showcase and… Kurt! Are you even listening?' 'Huh.. euhm, yes?' 'No you weren't!' Rachel exclaims, 'You've been silent for two weeks. What's up with you?' Kurt doubts._

_Shall he tell her?_

_He sighs._

_'Well?' Rachel raises an eyebrow. Kurt sighs again. 'I really, really like Adam, but I think I'm falling in love with somebody else and I don't know what to-' 'KURT!' Rachel shrieks, 'Are you kidding me? Give me the details!'_

_He tells her the whole boy problem. Not only Dan, but also Prep and Blaine. And Adam has been distant. 'What am I supposed to do?' Kurt panics, 'Should I break up with Adam for someone I don't even know?' 'Wait.. Dan or Prep?' 'Dan of course!'_

_'Follow your heart,' Rachel says, 'What does it say?'_

_Kurt is silent for a few minutes. He is thinking. What does his heart say?_

_'That I should break up.'_

_'See? Settled,' Rachel says with a high-pitched voice. 'I-' 'No Kurt! Listen to your heart for once.' 'I always do!' Kurt defends himself. 'No, you don't,' Rachel shoots back, 'If you did, you wouldn't have stopped talking to Blaine!' '**RACHEL!**'_

* * *

_New Years Eve is really good. Carole's family has a party in one of Finn's aunts houses. But then, a quite drunk, dad has a buzzkill._

_'I haven't seen Blaine,' he says. 'What?' Carole looks up. 'Blaine,' Burt says, 'He used to visit me very week, so I expected to see him somewhere in winter break, but he hasn't shown up.' 'He is in Ohio,' Finn adds, 'I saw him at the glee club reunion. Burt, you won't recognize him!'_

_'Mercedes told me,' Kurt says, trying to hide his agony because _WHY DID HIS DAD BRING THIS UP, NOW?_, 'She said she won't spoil me. I have to see him myself.' 'Yeah you have to,' Finn says, 'If you recognize him.' Kurt wonders what the hell happened to Blaine. He can't help it. _

_He calls Rachel and promises her and himself a few thing for the new year._

_He'll break up with Adam when they're back in the city._

_He'll contact Blaine._

_He'll find out who Prep is and he'll know more about Dan._

_At the end of the year, his boy problem will be over._

* * *

**End Notes:**

Lemme tell you, I've never updated this story on my tumblr.

**S&C End Notes:**

**TBC**

Again, no references. But I apologize for forgetting Thanksgiving. We here in the Netherlands don't have Thanksgiving so I completely forgot.

Also, KURTCEDES.


	10. Moving On

**S&C Notes:**

I guess I have a beta (Verena you are the iloveweasleys to my heartwolf). Also to make it all worse, NOW I HAVE 4 IRL FRIENDS WHO FOLLOW ME.

**Notes:**

Oh old me, I have 6 following me now.

* * *

Blaine told himself to get his shit together, so he's going to do that. The first thing he does is apologizing to Kev and the twins for his behavior and he tells them he really appreciates that they were just trying to cheer him up.

'It's okay, Prep,' Kevin says, 'I promised myself to get over Tajana, again. So I feel you.' 'Yeah, but you're really good with hiding your pain,' Blaine says. 'Well, I promised myself to get a boyfriend,' Mira says. 'And I need a good and proper nickname for Mira,' Matt adds, 'I'm thinking of going back to basic; Bow.'

'Also, Mira, the Bow, has amazing news.' Mira smiles. 'Yes I got a letter in winter break. I am going to miss Adan!' _Woah!_

'Oh my god, Mira, that's amazing!' Blaine shouts. 'You made it,' Kevin cheers.

'You don't have to go to the left building alone anymore,' Mira hugs Blaine, 'Well... I have three weeks left. Three weeks with Cassie July, but it's worth it.'

...

_'Adam!' 'Cut!' 'I- I need to tell you something,' Kurt starts, but Adam cuts him off. 'Can I go first?' he asks and Kurt nods nervously._

_One last thing he can do for him is listening to what he has to say._

_'I- I need to confess something,' Adam looks at his feet, 'I- I found someone else.' _

What_._

_'And I felt so, so bad about it. That's why I've been distant the past few weeks-' _BYE BOY PROBLEM FOUR_ '-because I was struggling I mean, I didn't know for sure and I didn't want to hurt you. But this winter, I realized I really like him, so I can't- I can't do this anymore. Sorry.'_

_'So, you're breaking up with me?' Kurt asks, still baffled. 'Sorry.'_

_'Woah...' Kurt says, 'I'm not going to lie. I'm sad, but same. I wanted to say the same thing.' 'Really?' Adam looks up._

_'Really.'_

_'Wicked!' Adam says, 'So, eh, see you at Adam's Apples?' Kurt smiles. 'I'll be there.' 'Great.'_

* * *

_'Really?' Rachel asks, 'Just like that?' 'Just like that,' Kurt says. 'Wow, you're lucky,' Santana says, 'Anyway, I'm off to dance class. Bye y'all.'_

_'What are we going to do now?' Rachel asks. Kurt shrugs. 'Finding out who Dan and Prep are. I guess I'll go to Isabelle and maybe I run into Dan again.'_

_..._

At act class, they had to think about pain and regret to act hurt. Yes, he was moving on, but Blaine thought about Kurt.

'You looked really hurt in act class today,' Kevin says, 'I was thinking about Tajana. You?' 'Kurt,' Blaine admits, 'I'm really moving on, but-' 'You couldn't help it. It's okay, Prep. We'll get through this.'

* * *

'I am going to miss Adan.' Verena shouts, 'I'll have to wait till February, But I'll go.' 'That's amazing,' Blaine says, 'Mira goes too!' 'I heard!' Verena cheers, 'She's going in two weeks and she is over the moon.'

'It's so weird,' Blaine says, 'One week has already passed. Time goes fast when you're moving on.'

'Anyway, I have the class now,' Blaine gets up, 'See ya next time.' 'See ya.'

Blaine enters the left building. He decided to hide his face a little bit. He doesn't want to run into _him_ again.

...

_Two weeks have passed and no trace of Dan. Yet._

* * *

**End Notes:**

Told ya I'd get beck to the Cut thing.

**S&C End Notes:**

**TBC**

I want to be sure that y'all know that I have nothing against Adam('s accent). I let him call Kurt Cut because I really, really like his accent.

Also, remember me promoting **Let's Play Pretend**? If you did listen, the sequel **No More Pretending** is online and _Blaine is in italic this time_ (It confused me in the beginning woops).


	11. Dan

_Kurt really wants to go to Isabelle. Really. But his schedule is crazy._

_..._

It's February. Blaine and Kevin are into town. 'Musican say that Mi- Bow can't stop training for her miss Adan has been one week and she is crazy.' 'Verena starts today,' Blaine says, 'And she's just enthusiastic. Leave her that way.'

'Blaine, it's you!' they hear. Artie, who looks different too, rolls to Blaine and Kevin. 'A.A! You look amazing,' Blaine compliments. 'Hell yeah, now it's my turn to scare the glee clubbers with my look.'

'Oh, I'm not going,' Blaine says quietly.

'_Saaaaay_ what, dude?' Artie shouts, 'Why not? Not going to Ohio in spring break?'

'I'll go, but I'll go with a few of my friends to Ohio and I don't think it's a good idea to bring them,' Blaine confesses, 'About them... Artie, this is Kevin. Kev, this is the glee clubber I told you about when we met.'

'Pleasure,' Artie says.

Artie stays for thirty minutes.

'You're not going to the glee club reunion because of us?' Kevin asks when he's gone, 'Y'sure?' Blaine looks down and sighs. 'And I don't want to face _him,_' he admits.

...

_'Guess who I saw in the streets of New York?' Santana asks when she gets home. 'Blaine?' Rachel asks excited. 'Eh, no... Artie! He had a NY makeover.' '_

_Well, we'll see at the reunion,' Rachel says a little bit disappointed, 'I mean, I'm going. Kurt?' 'I'm going too,' Kurt says. 'Really?' Santana shouts, 'You two are going when I can't go?'_

_Rachel sits down. 'Tell us about Blaine,' she says, 'About the new Blaine.' Kurt listens. 'I know Mercedes texted us all, telling us not to spoil you two,' Santana starts. 'She what?' 'Yes, Rachel, she did. Aaanyway,' Santana takes a deep breath, 'He's.. He's still Blaine, but lemme give you a lil sneak peek.'_

_'I can't say he looks all badboy now, but he looks like one. But without the leather jacket and cigarettes.'_ _Kurt can't believe it._ Blaine? His preppy Blaine? A little bit badboy. '_I-' but he trails off. He looks from Santana to Rachel, who looks stunned too, back to Santana. 'I-' he tries again, but then he sees Santana's crooked smile._

_'Very funny, San,' he says. Santana's smile widens. 'Whatever you want,' she says and walks away._

* * *

_It's March and Kurt has time to go to Vogue, finally! Isabelle already knows he's coming._

_'Just wondering,' Kurt begins, 'How did Prep look like after the Makeover?'_

_'Ehm, I hope I can remember correctly,' Isabelle starts thinking, 'Oh yeah. Yeah. Casual, just simply perfect. Mostly jeans and t-shirts or blouses - I really liked the purple one. And curls. Beautiful black curls._

* * *

_'And curls,' Rachel recaps the description of Prep. 'Yes, curls.' 'Aha!' Rachel nods, 'Sounds like Dan..'_

_Sounds like Dan... It really sounds like Dan._

_..._

'Ready to go?' Mira asks. Blaine nods. 'Blaine...' Verena sighs, 'I know you don't like going to the left building because of _him_, but you can't go on hiding your face.' Mira nods. 'C'mon, we've been going to miss Adan's class for more than a month now and we-' Mira points to Verena and to herself '-haven't seen him yet.'

'I guess you're right,' Blaine sighs. 'Good!' Verena says happily, 'Now I can tell you about my crush. There's development.' They enter the left building. 'Tell us everything,' Blaine says.

...

_'Remind me why I'm going with you,' Kurt asks Rachel. 'Because you like it,' Rachel teases and they enter the left building._

_They keep on walking and Rachel keeps on talking. Kurt is half listening._

_But then he stops._

_'Kurt!' Rachel shrieks, but right now Kurt doesn't care about Rachel. There he is. Dan, with two other girls. One with red hair and a bow in her hair and a brunette with glasses._

_Rachel follows his look and gasps. 'Is that-' 'Shhhh!' Kurt hisses and drags her away. 'Is that-' 'Yes, that's Dan.' 'He looks goo-' 'Told ya!' 'And familiar.' Kurt stops dragging._

_'Why?' he asks her. 'I dunno,' Rachel answers, 'There's something about him- he just does.'_

**End Notes:**

Oh, you'll hear about Verena's crush, trust me.

**S&C End Notes:**

**TBC**

References: TFIOS and HP, go find them (:

And ugh I guess I had a long ending prepared, and I forgot it, _again_. I probably had a chapters note too but ugh.


	12. Reunions

Kev, Musican, Bow... welcome to Ohio!'

* * *

'You're house is huge, man!' Kevin says, 'It has three fucking spare rooms.' 'Too bad we all sleep at Blaine's room,' Mira says. 'Yeah, his bedroom where he has his own damn iMac!' Matt shouts. 'Cool it, guys,' Blaine shushes his friends, 'We're happy my parents are at Italy for spring break.'

'They dunno Prep?' Kevin asks.

'Of course they know,' Blaine says, 'But the thought of other guys sleeping in the same room as me is a little bit crazy for them.'

'Oh.'

...

_'Welcome back, kiddo!' Burt shrieks. 'It's good to be back.'_

_Everything goes well, but then two days later, Kurt's dad asks weird questions,_ again. _'Boys news?' he asks. 'Boys news?' Kurt sounds surprised, 'You never ask about boys news.'_

_'Yeah, but now you're single and I do wanna know if you're dating and who you're dating.' 'Dad, I'm not a child a-' 'Doesn't matter. Ran into Blaine yet?' Burt sounds serious. 'Euh, no. B-But I promised Rachel I'll contact him,' he adds quickly, 'I'll do it at the reunion.' 'And there is another guy?' Burt asks._

_'Well, there is,' Kurt admits, 'I've kinda been crushing on him for a while now, but I don't even know his name. Don't even know if he's into guys.'_

* * *

_The reunion is the next day at the Lima Bean. Kurt calls Rachel before he leaves. 'Rach, i'm nervous,'he says, 'What if he's like a vampire now? Everyone says his new look is so different.' 'Relax, Kurt. They also said that his personality is still the same. That's what matters.'_

_Kurt steps into his car and heads to the Lima Bean, still nervous as hell._

_'Quinn!' 'Kurt!' Kurt sees Quinn in the parking lot. 'You could make it,' Quinn cheers, 'I mean, I heard Santana didn't.' Kurt shrugs._

_'Kurt! Quinn!' Kurt turns around and it's... _oh my god_. 'Artie?' 'Artie!' Quinn and Kurt both don't know what to say. 'Yes, it's me. New York Artie.' 'I see you had a NY makeover.' 'Yes he had!' they hear. _

_'Mercedes!' Kurt shouts, 'Girl!' He runs to Mercedes and sees the others. Everyone is there, except Blaine. And Santana of course._

_'You searching for Blaine?' Brittany asks and Kurt nods. 'He couldn't make it,' Sam tells Kurt and Kurt can feel his heart -_his heart?_- sink. _Shit._ 'Why?' Kurt simply asks._

_'Blaine couldn't make it?' they hear. Rachel has arrived._

_'He's in Ohio,' Mike says, 'I'll meet him saturday.' Sam nods, 'And I'll meet him sunday with Tina.' 'Then why isn't he here?' Puck asks annoyed. 'He brought some NYADA friends and he didn't want to bother them and us with each other,' Artie answers._

_'Well that's idiot,' Finn says. 'You're an idiot,' Brittany snaps._

_..._

'You look sad,' Mira says. 'The reunion is today, Bow,' Matt whispers, but Blaine can hear him and Mira seems to notice. 'Oh, Prep! Sorry,' she runs to Blaine and hugs him, 'But at least you'll meet three of your friends.'

'I kinda need to go somewhere today, 'Blaine says, 'You wanna come with me?' 'Sure, why not?' Kevin shrugs.

* * *

'Hummel Tires & Lube,' Kevin reads aloud. 'Hummel... Hummel, Kurt Hummel! Oh no, Prep.' 'H-He won't be here. I bet he's at the reunion,' Blaine sputters, 'I just need to see his dad.' 'His dad?' Matt asks, but Blaine ignores him.

'Mr. Hummel?' Blaine shouts, 'Burt?'

'Hey hey hey,' they hear, 'I know that voice.' Burt Hummel looks older, but he's still Burt. 'Anderson! You look different!' Blaine smiles. 'Hi, just wanted to pop by. Not to long. I have guests so...' He turns to his friends/

'Burt, this is Mira-' 'Hello.' '-and her twin brother, Matt-' 'Howdy!' 'and Kevin.' 'Hello, sir.'

They stay for a few minutes.

* * *

**S&C End Notes:**

**TBC**

Allow me to explain the Finn part before some of you all go like "THAT WAS UNNECESSARY." It was my little reference to **SIMGM!Brittany** (or just SIMGM) because I am still mad at Finn for what he did to Santana and how glee wrote IKAG.

I wrote this thing before Cory's passing (I finished it like 2 days before I heard it and I still can't believe it) and his passing made me see and appreciate the good things of Finn, but I will be bitter forever.

**End Notes:**

Believe me, that was weird. So yeah I wrote this whole damn thing on 11th of July 2013. And I remember thinking about Cory that day because I heard someone named Cory on the radio in Italy. And the day after that, I had a conversation about celebs dying (i.e. Amy Winehouse) and the next day...


	13. Daniel Cansas

**Notes:**

Well *this* chapter makes my eyes bleed.

**S&C Notes:**

Okay, this chapter might look a little crappy, but you have to remember I wrote the entire story in one day, so I dunno what I was thinking (:

* * *

_'__You didn't tell me Blaine wasn't at the reunion.' Kurt looks up. 'Dad, how do you know?'_

_'__He stopped by when you were gone.'_

_Now he has Kurt's attention._

_'__He did?' 'Yeah, not for long,' Burt says, 'He was here with some friends. Looks like they all have nicknames.'_

* * *

_'__He stopped by when you were gone?' Mercedes asks in disbelief, 'I can't believe it!' 'Hang on, Rachel wants to join.'_

_'__Seriously?' Rachel peeps, 'He goes to your dad, but not to you?' 'I know, Rach,' Mercedes sighs, 'Anyway, Kurt just told me about Dan and Prep. Dan sounds like Prep.'_

_'__What if?' Rachel says. 'No, but it can't be,' Kurt comments, 'Prep knows me. But I don't know Dan.'_

_'__Okay, back to today's recap,' Mercedes says, 'I like the mystery. I mean, you two not knowing how Blaine looks.' 'It's kinda weird,' Rachel starts, 'Blaine has been at NYADA for seven months, but you haven't seen him yet.' 'He's a first yearer, he's probably at the right building.'_

_'__I bet Prep's a first yearer because he got a makeover,' Mercedes says, 'So he can't be Dan. You said Dan was in the left building.' 'Dan is a first yearer,' Kurt says._

_Wait a second…_

_..._

'Mike is nice,' Kevin says, 'And today, Sam is coming.' Blaine nods. 'Sam and Tina.'

'Kev, Musican, Bow… meet Sam Evans and Tina Cohen-Chang. Sam, Tay Tay, meet Kevin, Matt and Mira.' Sam just nods, but Tina goes all _"aw Blainey-Day's friends!"_

'Blainey-Days?' Matt asks, 'I like it.'

* * *

They're back in New York. They're into town and Blaine bought new awesome sunglasses because the yellow one broke.

'Man, Prep, you can't see your eyes!' Kevin says, 'You know how creepy that is?'

...

_Kurt sighs. 'And this?' 'No…' Rachel mutters, 'Buying a present for Santana isn't an easy task.'_

_..._

'Let's go to the cadeau shop!' Mira suggests. 'Why?' Matt asks and Mira shoots her brother a judging glare. 'Musican, please…' 'Oh! Auntie Sharon!'

...

_'__Nope,' Kurt says, 'This is exhausting!' The door opens. A girl and three boys enter the shop. 'Kurt,' Rachel hisses, 'The one with the sunglasses?' Kurt looks up and freezes._

_Dan._

_..._

'Musican and I go that way,' Mira points in some direction, 'We'll be back in ten.' They leave. 'I'm going to buy something too- long story. You wait here?' Kevin looks hopeful. Blaine nods.

...

_'__Shit, Rach! He looks so good,' Kurt whispers. 'Why are you still here?' Rachel hisses. 'What?' 'GO!' Rachel pushes him away. 'Get to know him.' Kurt hesitates, but goes._

...

'Hello?' Blaine hears a familiar voice and turns around. Kurt is standing right in front of him.

'… Hello,' Blaine says with his fake voice. 'I… this sounds a little bit direct, but yeah. I'm Kurt Hummel, who are you?' _Shit. First name you think of. First. Name. You. Think. Off. Blaine!_ 'I am Daniel Cansas,' he lies. _Stupid name_. Kurt looks stunned.

'Hello Dan, I-' 'Yo, Prep!' Matt shouts, 'Bow and I have it! You comin'?' 'I'll be there in a few seconds, Musican,' Blaine shouts back in his fake voice. He hopes Matt won't question it.

He turns to Kurt. 'Sorry. I'd love to chat, but it looks like I have to go,' Blaine quickly turns around and runs away.

_Ouch._

**S&C End Notes:**

**TBC**

Of course, Blaine is named after Daniel Radcliffe (:

Also there's aunt Shanon, named after Amy Pond's aunt.


	14. Planning

**Notes:**

My S&C notes confused me, but then I remembered that both FF and S&C see the Prologue as chapter one.

**S&C Notes:**

Like I once said, chapter 13 is really small. Even smaller that the other small chapters (why didn't I notice how small they were when I wrote them down, damn) so I'll post chapter 14 after 13 (:

* * *

_Dan is Prep. Dan. Is. Prep. 'Did I hear that right?' Rachel asks who rushed to Kurt, 'Dan is Prep?' Kurt nods. 'Call Mercedes!' Rachel shouts, 'She needs to know.'_

* * *

_'__So what do we know about Dan/Prep?' Mercedes starts recapping, 'He's a freshman, he used to look preppy, his friend is called Mira Bennet and I guess they all have nicknames. Bow and Musican don't sound like real names.'_

_'__Wait, how does Prep look?' a voice that doesn't belong to Kurt, nor Rachel, nor Mercedes says. Kurt turns around. 'Santana!' he hisses, 'How do you-' 'Know about Dan/Prep? I overheard you guys once,' Santana takes a seat next to them on Kurt's bed, 'Well, how does he look?'_

_'__Curls. Dark curls. Scrub. He mostly wears jeans with white sneakers. Converse sneakers. He looks casual, putting it like that. A t-shirt or a blouse or-' Santana gasps. ''Cedes!' she says, 'Can I call you? Private?' 'Uhm, sure,' Mercedes says slowly, 'Why not?'_

_Santana rushes out of the room. 'What was that about?' Kurt asks. Rachel shrugs. 'It's Santana…' she mutters._

_..._

'I saw you talking to one Kurt Hummel,' Kevin comments. Blaine falls on his bed. 'Prep? Blaine?'

'He doesn't know it's me, Kev. I pretended I was Daniel Cansas or whatever I said.' 'Why didn't you just tell him?' Kevin asks, 'He clearly wanted to talk to you.'

'I don't know, man. What if he hates me? If he finds out it's me, will he talk to me?'

* * *

'What a mess,' Verena says. 'I know,' Blaine sighs. 'But why did he want to talk to you in the first place?'

'Dunno, dunn care. Kev said the same thing.' 'He must've had his reasons,' Verena continues, 'Maybe he's crushing on you.' Blaine snorts. 'I bet he forgot about me,' he sounds bitter. 'Don't say that!' Verena comments.

'He's dating that Adam guy, remember?' But Verena doesn't respond. She remains awfully silent.

'What?' Blaine cries out, 'You can tell me. I already know I'm pathetic.' 'You don't know?' Verena asks dead serious. 'Don't know what?' 'Kurt and Adam broke up… months ago.'

_'__Whaaaaaat?!'_

Kurt

Broke

Up

With

Adam

Months

Ago?

'I gotta go!' he jumps out of his seat. He says his goodbyes and runs to his dorm. Kevin isn't there, but Blaine doesn't care. Blaine's happy. It doesn't mean anything actually, Blaine still thinks Kurt forgot about him, but this is something to celebrate about.

Suddenly, Blaine feels like someone hit him with a brick. Damn headaches always ruin the moment. He decides to take a nap, he always does that when he gets one of those unexpected headaches.

When he wakes up, he sees he received a text from Mike.

A text that changes everything.

"Kurt wants 2 cu"

* * *

**S&C End Notes:**

**TBC**

God, the biggest struggle was the text language. Like, do they text like this. or do they actually care about normal language in texts? I chose this, but I still dunno... what do you guys think?


	15. Miketana

**S&C Notes:**

*whispers* Sssh sssh I know the title is lame. I might change it when I come up with a better one.

**Notes: **

I STILL NEED A BETTER ONE

* * *

"what do you mean Kurt wants 2 c me?"

"like i said Kurt wants 2 cu"

"how do u know?"

"trust me"

"i do trust u"

"good. 2morrow central park bridge 1pm"

'Kev!'

Blaine rushes to the twins' dorm and isn't surprised to see Kevin. 'Prep!' Kevin says, 'You're awake! I found you sleeping so I went to Bow and Musican's room and- What's up with you?' Blaine shows his friends the text messages.

'Blaine! That's amazing!' Kevin shouts. Mira is smiling brightly and Matt pretends to cry.

'God! I should tell Verena! I'll be back.'

* * *

'Awesome, but are you sure this isn't a trick or whatever?' Verena asks. Blaine doesn't know what to say, because _what if?_ 'Blaine?'

'No,' Blaine finally says, 'I don't think so. Mike knows what Kurt means to me and if he says that I can trust him, I trust him.'

...

_'__Guess what I arranged for Porcelain?' 'Santana, only Sue can call Kurt Porce-' 'I don't mind, Rach,' Kurt cuts her off and turns to Santana. 'What did you arrange?' Santana smiles._

_'__A date with Dan/Prep.'_

_'__What?' Rachel gets up, 'How?' 'I have my connections,' Santana says, 'Tomorrow, Central Park, one pm.'_

_'__Santana, no offense,' Rachel frowns, 'But how can we trust you?' Santana looks not amused and sighs. 'Look, I know I'm harsh and rude. For example, the nicknames Grandma Berry and Lady Hummel.' 'You-' 'Shut up, Grandma Berry.'_

_'__But I do have a soft side. A soft side for people I like. I saw how miserable Kurt was when Blaine cheated. And I saw Adam wasn't the right one. That's why I dislike him. I mean, I do think he was nice and all but I was afraid he was gonna break Kurt's heart, and I was right. Sorta. And when I heard about Dan/Prep, I knew it meant something. You ran into him for a reason, he greeted you for a reason.'_

_'__I asked my connections for some help. I explained the situation to them and they informed me that Dan/Prep likes you too.' 'He what-' 'Kurt, lemme finish. We started planning like crazy. My connections are Dan/Prep's friends so he knows you like him back and he- Shit! I forgot to tell them to tell Dan/Prep to bring flowers, hang on.' And off she goes. She runs to her room._

_'__I...' Kurt doesn't know what to say. 'You believe her?' Rachel asks, still frowning. Kurt nods. _

_'__Why?' Rachel asks surprised._

_'__The way she talked and how she rushed to her room for the flowers convinced me.'_

_Rachel sighs. 'Okay then. I'll trust her for this time.' She stands up too and leaves._

* * *

**S&C End Notes:**

**TBC**

Woeeeh, just so you know, I dislike the name "Lady Hummel." And I bet I had another long ending prepared. And I forgot it again.


	16. Hello, I am

**S&C Notes:**

So I got this another idea, but I didn't want to have _4 FICS UNCOMPLETED_... So I'm going to wrap this one up.

Oh god oh god oh god.

This is it, like.._. it._ The last chapter (although there will be an epilogue). This is what I imagined 8 months (_**8!**_) ago.

Well... enjoy?

* * *

'Get up, get up, get up, Prep! It's your big daaaay!' Kevin is singing again, 'No worries, it's not seven a.m. It's eight.' 'Fuck you, Kev,' Blaine groans. Kevin comes closer and whispers in Blaine's ear: 'You'll meet Kurt today.' That wakes Blaine up.

* * *

'Wear your favourite pair of jeans,' Mira demands. 'Don't shave,' Verena advises, 'You look hot like this.' Mira nods in agreement.

'Kev, did you give all my hair gel to Isa?' Blaine asks. 'Yup,' Kevin nods proudly. 'Shit,' Blaine hisses. 'Oh no, no, no, Prep,' Matt sputters, 'You look good with curls.'

'Oh, you got a text,' Kevin hands Blaine his phone.

"buy flowers its a must"

'And?' 'Mike tells me to buy flowers. I'm back in twenty.'

* * *

He bought a big bouquet. Red and yellow roses.

_Their_ roses.

...

_'__He wears casual, so wear something casual too,' Rachel suggests. 'Kurt and "casual"? No way!' Santana says. 'Then a vest?' Rachel suggests, 'You look really good in those, Kurt, and it doesn't have to look too casual, right?' 'And your tight jeans!' Santana interferes. 'My tight?' Kurt asks. Santana smirks and nods._

_'__Yes, yes, good!' Santana runs off to Kurt's room to get the clothes. 'She's so nervous,' Rachel says when they're sure Santana is gone, 'She really wants you to happen.'_

_Santana returns with the clothes. 'Here. I also got a text from one of my connections. They're sending another connection to check Dan/Prep.'_

_..._

'Wes!' 'Blaine!' Wes enters the dorm room.

'What are you doing here?' Blaine asks astonished. 'Helping you with your date, of course,' Wes says smiling. 'How did you-' 'Mike.' _Of fucking course._ 'He told me on an all Asian site to check on you.'

'Good, I will be watching the two of you. Not only me, also Santana.' 'Santana!' Blaine exclaims shocked. Wes being here was already a shocker, _but Santana from all people?_ 'Yes, Santana is one of the masterbrains behind this all,' Wes explains. 'One of the?' Blaine repeats. Apparently, the universe is full of surprises. 'Yes, one of the. We're with four.'

'Oh, sorry. How rude. I haven't introduced myself yet,' he turns to the others, 'I'm Wesley Montgomery, or Wes, or Warbler Wes, because I was in the Warblers with Blaine.'

'Hello _Warbler_,' Matt says and Blaine wants to hit him, 'I'm Matt the Musican, this is my sis Mira the Bow. This is Kevin, or Kev and of course Blaine, aka Prep. And then there's Verena who has no nickname yet.'

He turns to Verena and says: 'First thing you think about and like.' 'Eh… I like penguins?' Verena tries. Matt smiles. 'Welcome to the club, Penguin.'

...

_'__It's twelve, we're going,' Santana says._

_'__We?' Kurt raises his eyebrow._

_'__Yes, we. I'll be watching you two.' When she sees Kurt's death glare she adds: 'No worries. I'll leave when everything is settled. Rachel, you stay here because you always fuck everything up.' Rachel tries to protest, but it's no use._

_..._

'Show time!' Wes says at twelve o'clock.

'But Wes, what am I supposed to do?' Blaine asks nervously. 'Just be you,' Matt says and the other agree. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah… But there's one thing,' Wes starts, 'You have to surprise him. Don't let him know it's you, because he doesn't know. Wait for the right moment.' 'What, Wes, how-' 'Showtime!' Wes says again and he tries pushing Blaine through the doorway, 'I'll explain later.'

'Woah, woah!' Kevin mutters, '_Hold da fuck up_. What are we supposed to do?' Wes shrugs. 'Wait, I guess.' 'Can't I bring my flute or something and play some nice background music while they're heavily making out on the bridge?'

'Kev!' Blaine shouts.

'I agree,' Verena says, 'We can't just stay here and wait.' 'We're coming with you. No way I'm missing this,' Matt adds and takes a step forwards. Mira nods too and joins her brother.

Wes is hesitant. 'C'mon, Wes,' Blaine pleads, 'Warbler? Do this for them. Screw Santana and whatever she planned.' Wes doesn't look convinced. 'I'll pay you coffee,' Matt offers. Wes looks up and smiles.

'Deal.'

...

_'__Okay, you see him?' They're in Central Park. Kurt looks around and sees someone standing on the bridge, holding a bouquet. 'I think so…' 'Good,' Santana gives him a pat on the back, 'Now go! Make your auntie Snix proud.'_

* * *

_Kurt is really nervous when he walks to the bridge. Like, _really._He looks behind. Santana gives him a thumbs up. 'Okay,' he says to himself, 'I faced Neanderthals at school. I can do this.'_

_Kurt is standing in front of Dan/Prep, not knowing if Dan/Prep notices. He coughs. 'Ehm, excuse me? I-I am Kurt Hummel.' Dan/Prep lowers his bouquet – red and yellow roses – and Kurt almost faints when he sees those _oh so_ familiar hazel/amber eyes. _

_'Hello Kurt Hummel, I am Blaine anderson.'_

* * *

**S&C End Notes:**

**TBC**

I don't know if it's the perfect ending or whatever, but this has always been my ending. And if you have alternatives, feel free to share. This will be "canon" and what's a canon without a non-canon/fanon, right?

Oh god I had this whole thing, but whatever it's almost 0:00 here. I wrote down in my book "_references: TBU, LN_," but seriously, I cannot remember them (once again, _**8!**_) .

Anyway, this is it, guys...

Only an epilogue left.


	17. Epilogue: The Big Reunion

**S&C Chapter Notes:**

Shhh, shhh, there might be a tree in my eye.

* * *

Summer break and Blaine's in Ohio for yet another glee club reunion. This time it's a big one. Everyone is here. Everyone.

Sugar reserved Breadstix again and the new kids were invited too.

Kurt and Blaine are sitting next to each other, hand in hand, totally in love.

* * *

'Wait, how did you two found love again, saying it like that?' Marley asks them. Blaine can't help but smile. 'Well…'

'I had this Makeover, with Capital M, in the beginning of the year. It was time for a new start. My NYADA friends call me Prep and one of them knows Isabelle Wright.' 'My boss,' Kurt says. 'She didn't know it was me. I looked familiar, but that's because Kurt showed her pictures of us together almost two years ago. Can you believe it? Two years ago… Anyway, I told her to greet Kurt.' 'That's where it all started,' Kurt laughs, 'Because Isa didn't know it was Blaine. She only knew his nickname, Prep.'

'Of course I wanted to know who Prep was.' 'Then I got into that special dance class,' Blaine continues, 'And I had to go to another building for that: the left building. I ran into Kurt, who didn't recognize me because we were both in a hurry and I avoided looking at him.' 'And I fell in love. I didn't knew it was Blaine, because we never met each other at the glee club reunions. So I called Blaine Dan – don't ask me why.'

'I asked Isa how Prep looked and her descriptions of Prep matched Dan's, but I didn't believe it at first.' 'We saw each other after spring break, but I wore my really awesome and new sunglasses,' Blaine says, 'And I didn't want to hurt Kurt, so I pretended to be Daniel Cansas or whatever, but my friend, the Musican, called me Prep.'

'You know,' Kurt interrupts, 'In spring break, my dad told me you and your friends had nicknames. I never saw the connection.'

'Anyway, that's when I found out Dan and Prep were the same guy. I told Rachel and 'Cedes and Santana overheard us.'

Santana nods. 'They _- don't look at me like that, Kurt, I know it was wrong to eavesdrop, but look where we are now_ – gave me a description of Dan/Prep and I realized it was Blaine. I also remembered that Kurt and Rachel never saw the new Blaine, so I called Mercedes and she agreed.' 'We planned to get them together, but I needed to be sure,' Mercedes adds, 'So I called Mike. I knew he met Blaine's friends.' 'I told her that Blaine was indeed Prep,' Mike nods proudly.

'We continued planning. Result? A meeting in Central Park. I could watch over Kurt, but there was no one for Blaine,' Santana says, 'I asked Mercedes for Mike's number _– god damnit, I know it was bad that I didn't have your number, Michael, get over it –_ and called him. He told Wes, who also lives in New York.' 'Wes is one of the Warblers,' Blaine says quickly when he sees some confused faces.

'Wes and I-' 'And I!' Tina shouts. '-are on this Asian website together,' Mike brushes it off like it's nothing, but Blaine, who is half-Asian, has seen it. It's more than that. 'I told Wes everything and he and Santana escorted them to the bridge.' 'Yeah, Kev, Bow, Musican and Penguin too,' Blaine corrects him, 'They refused to stay at NYADA.'

'I met Blaine on the bridge, And that is where we found out we were meant to be.' Kurt face is filled with pride and Blaine brushes because Kevin also played his flute when they were kissing on the bridge – how did he even manage to do that? Wes double checked everyone for cameras and that kind of stuff – but no one has to know that.

Most glee clubbers _aaaaaw._

'Anyway, Blaine,' Kurt turns to Blaine, 'I have something for you.' Kurt opens his bag. 'Oh, Kurt, you didn't have t-' 'Yes I had,' Kurt smiles. 'B-But I didn't get you something,' Blaine says quietly. 'Shhhh,' Kurt hushes Blaine and hands him a small parcel. 'I know you changed your style, but I couldn't help myself.'

Blaine doesn't know what to say.

'No, really… I didn't bring you-' 'Jeez, Blaine, just open it!' Kurt hisses. All the other glee clubbers start yelling _"BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE!" _and clapping. So he opens it and his eyes widen.

_It's beautiful._

'It's beautiful.'

Kurt smiles. 'Thanks, I made it myself.' That makes it all even better. Blaine carefully gets it out of the box and spots a golden _"KH"._

'What is it?' Unique asks. She can't really see it and wants to have a closer look. Blaine smiles.

'A bow tie.'

* * *

**S&C End Notes:**

**~END~**

God I can't believe this... it's the end of the story. Wow. Okay well... once again thanks to Verena and Michelle. Also everyone who read this story and followed it.

I can't believe I wrote this all (11th of July 2013, sadly, I'll remember that forever because it was two days before, well, Cory) down and.. man. I changed so much (if you see the original story_ ha ha ha woops_).

Is Just The Way You Look Tonight over? Yes.

Is this 'verse over? No.

A few days after finishing this, I started plotting again. I started 4 extra stories about my OCs

Verena's Crush

The Nicknames of the Musican

Kevin's Instruments

Mira's Bows

To be honest, I have no idea if I'm allowed to post it here because it's a Klaine fic archive, but we'll see.

Okay... it's time to wrap this up.

Once again, thanks.

**End Notes:**

((by original story I meant my drafts))

Yes, that's why I'm posting it here. I've decided to upload the OC stories here. Sadly, except for Verena's Crush, none of them is finished. Hell, I haven't even started Mira's Bows (I might change the title).

Anyway, thanks again and well... maybe write you soon?


End file.
